Desejo profundo
by Mizushui Himura Amesora
Summary: Sesshoumaru pode dizer que não, mas na verdade ele sente um forte sentimento por Rin, um grande ‘desejo’, e esse sentimento se tornou tão forte que ele não pode mais segurar. LEIAM!
1. Chapter 1

Resumo da Fic de Inuyasha:

Casal: Rin e Sesshoumaru

Resumo: Sesshoumaru pode dizer que não, mas na verdade ele sente um forte sentimento por Rin, um grande 'desejo', e esse sentimento se tornou tão forte que ele não pode mais segurar. L-E-I-A-M!

Título: Desejo Profundo

Desejo Profundo- Capítulo 1- A descoberta de um Sentimento

" "– Pensamentos ( ) – Explicações da autora - Comentários da autora

SSenhor Sessshhoumaruuu, SSenhor Sessshhoumaruuu! Onde o sssenhor vai?- pergunta Jaken Afobado

Não é da sua conta.- responde Sesshoumaru indiferente

Massss...- Jaken fala desapontado e sem fôlego ao mesmo tempo pois estava correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru

Senhor Jaken!- era Rin e estava em cima de Ah-Un

O que foi Rin?- pergunta Jaken olhando para cima

Vamos suba, assim alcançaremos o Senhor Sesshoumaru mais rápido.- diz Rin com toda a sua inocência

Tá- diz Jaken ainda cansado

Eles vão atrás de Sesshoumaru,(OPA! Deixa eu explicar a história antes... bem... a Rin tem agora 14 anos e continua viajando com o Sesshoumaru. Eh o suficiente por enquanto? Seria, mas eu não à descrevi, seus cabelos medem até quatro dedos abaixo do ombro. Sem aquele rabinho de cavalo. Sua franja é repartida no meio e a medida que vai chegando perto da orelha ela vai aumentando até chegar no seu queixo. Ela usa um quimono lilás por dentro e vermelho por fora, bordado com borboletas azuis e lilás a faixa que envolvia sua fina cintura era azul, azul da cor do céu)

Senhor Sesshoumaru, espere por nós.- diz Rin

Como se fosse mágica Sesshoumaru para sem se virar para trás

FFFFuncionou?- Jaken

Afasten-se- Sesshoumaru

Hai- Rin

Eles se afastam e vêem um Youkai se aproximando Sesshoumaru, continua parado e quando o Youkai chega mais perto Sesshoumaru o elimina com seu chicote venenoso.

Muito bom Senhor Sesshoumaru!- diz Rin

...- Sesshoumaru

Jaken desce e fica olhando admirado para Sesshoumaru que nada faz, Rin olha os dois de longe. Surge então um Youkai às costas de Sesshoumaru segurando a Rin pelo pescoço, Sesshoumaru mostra no mesmo instante um sinal de irritação, e apesar de tentar se controlar solta um 'MALDITO!' suficientemente alto para os presentes ouvirem, seus olhos ficam vermelhos, porém não se transforma, ele não queria assustar a Rin.

Solte-a agora!- diz Sesshoumaru friamente

E por que eu deveria fazer isso? Sabe, a carne de mocinhas feito essa são muito mais saborosas do que as de outros youkais...- diz o youkai verde com olhos amarelos, era horripilante, de dar calafrios...em qualquer criancinha

Cale a boca, maldito...- Sesshoumaru o interrompe bruscamente, porém continuava na linha, frio como sempre.

O youkai apenas ri, como se não tivesse medo de Sesshoumaru, e ainda provoca lambendo o rosto de Rin que solta um grito de nojo.

Maldito eu já disse para solta-la, agora morra...- Sesshoumaru foi rápido, em um ato quase que instantâneo ele solta Rin e para, segurando o Youkai pelo pescoço.

Ahrg- diz o youkai sufocando- você pensa que vai me derrotar apenas me matando? HAHAHAHAHA você realmente é um infeliz, saiba que só me matando você não vai conseguir proteger a vida dessa garota estúpida!

Sesshoumaru aperta ainda mais o pescoço do youkai e usa como tortura suas garras venenosas para queima-lo.

Agora me diga... por que não vou conseguir protege-la?- Sesshoumaru tem agora os olhares mais frio do que de costume

Isso não te diz respeito agora, em breve você vai saber...hihi- e com isso o youkai se mata

Maldito...- Sesshoumaru

Senhor Sesshoumaru...- Rin corre até os braços de Sesshoumaru, que é pego de surpresa, ao ser abraçado Sesshoumaru fica simplesmente rubro, seus olhos se espantam, nunca tinha provado um abraço tão gostoso desde que sua mãe era viva, era tão bom o calor humano, o perfume humano...

Rin- Sesshoumaru

Simm Senhor Seshoumaru!- diz Rin se aconchegando ainda mais no peito de Sesshoumaru, que fica ainda mais vermelho

Vamos seguir em frente- Sesshoumaru

HAI- diz Rin com todo entusiasmo

Eles seguem em frente durante toda a tarde e ao entardecer eles decidem dormir em uma caverna, começa uma chuva e Jaken se propõe a buscar lenha para acender uma fogueira.

Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru esperava com Rin a volta de Jaken, Rin fica perto da chuva observando o por do Sol.

Senhor Sesshoumaru, venha ver o por do Sol- diz Rin apontando para o lado de fora

Sesshoumaru apenas se dirige em silêncio para onde estava Rin e se senta encostado a parede.

Está muito frio.- diz Rin se juntando a Sesshoumaru e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Sesshoumaru fica rubro novamente.

"O que está acontecendo? Isso nunca aconteceu antes, eu nunca me importei com os sentimentos humanos antes, nunca senti nada por eles, será que afinal eu estava na verdade escondendo esses sentimentos? O que eu sinto por essa garota? É tão estranho...quando estou perto dela sinto um arrepio e sinto vontade de protege-la de...de...de abraça-la? Não, não pode ser... isso não pode ser verdade... gostar de uma humana? Impossível, definitivamente não."**-** Sesshoumaru olha para Rin que acabara adormecendo e que escorrega gentilmente e vagarosamente até seu colo. Ele queria que ela ficasse por mais tempo ali, queria permanecer a noite toda assim, como se fosse num transe foi pensando assim, com esses pensamentos martelando em sua cabeça que sem se dar conta ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto do rosto de Rin, e cada vez mais perto, mais perto, e quando já era possível sentir a sua respiração leve, seu aroma de rosas...

SSSenhor SSSesssssssshoumaru eu trouxe a lenha que o SSSSSenhor me pediiiiiiu

Cale a boca- diz Sesshoumaru, Jaken olha e vê que Rin repousava tranqüilamente no colo de Sesshoumaru

SSSSSSinto muitíííssssssiiiimo SSSSSenhor Sesssssshoumaru

Jaken arma a fogueira e logo dorme, mas os pensamentos de sesshoumaru continuaram os mesmos.

"Qual é o nome desse sentimento? Só um meio youkai baka como o Inuyasha para sentir algo assim... ou será só impressão minha? Kuso, qual é o nome desse sentimento?"

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . . .**

**Okarinassai minna-sama!**

**Primeiro capítulo, nossa foi sorte eu conseguir depois de tanto tempo escrever alguma coisa... -.-**

**Beta, tá aki a fic que você queria que eu escrevesse Rin X Sesshy ahhhhh que bom, mas a fic continua, pelo ai(amor) de Kami-Sama(Deus) comenta minna!**

**Minna eu to indo mas eu gostaria de ver mts comentários da próxima vez tá!**

**Kissus**

**Jya ne**

**Mizushui Amesora v**


	2. Chapter 2

FLASHBACK

Ele queria que ela ficasse por mais tempo ali, queria permanecer a noite toda assim, como se fosse num transe foi pensando assim, com esses pensamentos martelando em sua cabeça que sem se dar conta ele foi chegando cada vez mais perto do rosto de Rin, e cada vez mais perto, mais perto, e quando já era possível sentir a sua respiração leve, seu aroma de rosas...

SSSenhor SSSesssssssshoumaru eu trouxe a lenha que o SSSSSenhor me pediiiiiiu

Cale a boca- diz Sesshoumaru, Jaken olha e vê que Rin repousava tranqüilamente no colo de Sesshoumaru

SSSSSSinto muitíííssssssiiiimo SSSSSenhor Sesssssshoumaru

Jaken arma a fogueira e logo dorme, mas os pensamentos de sesshoumaru continuaram os mesmos.

"_Qual é o nome desse sentimento? Só um meio youkai baka como o Inuyasha para sentir algo assim... ou será só impressão minha? Kuso, qual é o nome desse sentimento?"_

FLASHBACK

Desejo Profundo- Capítulo 2- Doce beijo da Lua

Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jaken continuam andando. Dessa vez Sesshoumaru pensava apenas no que aquele youkai havia dito:

""_Acha que me matando vai salvar a vida dessa garota?" O que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que querem me matar usando a Rin como isca? Ela é só uma humana, a vida dela não me interessa.""_- Essas últimas palavras Sesshoumaru não disse com tanta confiança...

Eles param para comer à margem de um rio. Sesshoumaru se senta encostado em uma pedra apenas olhando para o rio. Para o rio? Não, na verdade ele estava olhando Rin sentada à margem com os pés para dentro do rio, enquanto Jaken pescava ela simplesmente cantava.

Rin:

"_**Kitto kitto bokutachi wa**_

_**ikiru hodo ni shitteyuku**_

**_soshite soshite bokutachi wa_**

_**ikiru hodo ni wasureteku**_

_(com certeza, com certeza nós_

_quanto mais sabemos_

_e então, e então nós_

_mais vamos esquecendo)_

_**Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa**_

_**Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto**_

_**Iki toshi ikeru mono Nara**_

_**Sono subete ni**_

_(Coisas que começam_

_Um dia sempre terminam_

_Se os anos passarem arrumarão_

_Tudo isso)_

_**Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no**_

_**Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara**_

_**Aa boku wa haisha de ii**_

_**Itsu datte haisha de itain'da**_

_(Se este mundo de ganhadores e perdedores_

_Fosse dividido em duas metades_

_Aa, eu seria um perdedor._

_Porque sempre quis ser um perdedor.)"_

Rin prende as pontas do seu quimono e entra no rio, ela decide ajudar Jaken a pescar. Enquanto isso ela continua cantando, e Sesshoumaru observando-a. Os dois se entreolham, Rin sorri e Sesshoumaru rubro desvia o olhar por um instante até voltar a olhar Rin novamente.

"**_Kitto kitto bokutachi wa_**

_**Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku**_

_**Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa**_

_**Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku**_

_(com certeza, com certeza nós ficamos_

_mais bonitos quando estamos tristes._

_Isso porque, isso porque_

_mais impuros ficamos quando estamos tristes.)_

_**Mamoru beki mono no tame ni**_

_**Kyou mo mata nanika o gisei ni**_

_**Iki toshi ikeru mono no tachi**_

_**Sono subete ga**_

_(Para nos proteger_

_Hoje, novamente, temos que nos sacrificar_

_Os anos passarão e arrumarão_

_Tudo isso)_

_**Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no**_

_**Futatsu kiri ni wakareru nara**_

_**Aa boku wa haisha de ii**_

_**Itsu datte haisha de itain'da**_

_(com certeza, com certeza nós ficamos_

_mais bonitos quando estamos tristes._

_Isso porque, isso porque_

_mais impuros ficamos quando estamos tristes.)" _– Hamasaki Ayume (**No more words**/_Sem mais palavras_)

Rin volta segurando um peixe em cada mão e Jaken volta trazendo quatro peixes. A refeição é feita em silêncio o que é bem estranho já que normalmente o Jaken não fica quieto...Sesshoumaru acaba de comer e se levanta, logo depois Rin também acaba a sua refeição e em seguida Jaken. Sesshoumaru olha ao redor e fica parado cerca de uns dez minutos. Depois disso sem falar nada ele dá meia volta e continua a caminhada.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, aonde nós estamos indo?- Rin

- Apenas me siga.- sesshoumaru

Todo esse tempo Sesshoumaru permaneceu pensando, tentando descobrir o que seria esse sentimento.

"Eu poderia perguntar ao baka do Inuyasha, mas ele riria de mim, e eu Sesshoumaru viraria motivo de piada, tenho que descobrir esse sentimento sozinho e já tenho uma idéia de como."

- Jaken venha aqui- Sesshoumaru

- SSSSSSSSim SSSenhorrr Sessssshoumaruuu- Jaken

Sesshoumaru fala bem baixo mas severamente para que Jaken ficasse distante por dois dias, Jaken não entendeu o motivo mas obedeceu sem pestanejar.

- Tuuudo o que o SSSenhor quizer SSSenhor Sessssshoumaru- jaken

Sesshoumaru e rin ficam sozinhos então Sesshoumaru coloca a Rin nas costas e rapidamente leva-a para uma outra caverna em cima de uma colina a noite já estava caindo e eles foram se abrigar. Lá Rin armou a fogueira e se sentou ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru por que o Jaken não está conosco?

- Eu pedi para que ele me trouxesse algo.

- A noite está bem estrelada não é? Olha lá a Lua!- Rin sobe no colo de sesshoumaru para ver melhor, Sesshoumaru cora e olha para a Lua, estava cheia e especialmente naquele dia parecia estar maior que o normal.

Sesshoumaru então olha para Ri e vê seus olhos brilhantes, olhos que refletiam a Lua, logo Sesshoumaru também pode sentir o seu perfume era um perfume doce, suave...estava tudo tão maravilhoso Sesshoumaru teve vontade de abraçá-la naquele momento, e sem perceber assim o fez, ele a abraçou e deitando-a em seu colo foi chegando cada vez mais perto de seu rosto, ele já sentia a respiração ofegante da menina que estava espantada, mas que não desgostara do gesto, ela apenas sorriu e naquele momento tudo veio a favor de Sesshoumaru: a fogueira se apagou, e com o sorriso de Rin, Sesshoumaru confirmou: ele a amava...

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

**Okarinassai minna-sama!**

**Muito obrigada** **ao meu Sesshy que me inspirou a fazer esta fanfic rsrsrs TE AMO LINDO!**

**Minna obrigada pelo apoio e por td!**

**Kissus Jane**

**Mizu-Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

FLASHBACK

Sesshoumaru então olha para Rin, e vê seus olhos brilhantes, olhos que refletiam a Lua, logo Sesshoumaru também pode sentir o seu perfume era um perfume doce, suave...estava tudo tão maravilhoso Sesshoumaru teve vontade de abraçá-la naquele momento, e sem perceber assim o fez, ele a abraçou e deitando-a em seu colo foi chegando cada vez mais perto de seu rosto, ele já sentia a respiração ofegante da menina que estava espantada, mas que não desgostara do gesto, ela apenas sorriu e naquele momento tudo veio a favor de Sesshoumaru: a fogueira se apagou, e com o sorriso de Rin, Sesshoumaru confirmou: ele a amava...

FLASHBACK

Desejo profundo- Capítulo 3 – Os sentimentos de Rin 

A manhã chega e Sesshoumaru, ao acordar, olha a face de Rin, que dormia em seu braço. Ele sabia que mesmo só tendo beijado-a na noite anterior ele, tinha cumprido seu objetivo, ele tinha descoberto o amor, e por uma humana. Tudo isso fugia de tudo o que ele dizia à Inuyasha, que ele era um meio youkai tolo por se apaixonar por uma reles humana, mas parece que a situação se inverteu...

Rin desperta. Esfrega os olhos e olha para Sesshoumaru. Ela esperava por esse momento há muito tempo, antes só não sabia o que Sesshoumaru realmente sentia e mesmo tendo beijado-a isso não queria dizer que ele a amava no sentido da palavra, _"...poderia ser apenas uma distração...Ai como queria que fosse verdade...que me jurasse amor eterno, que deixasse a frieza de lado e se voltasse para mim, só para mim..." _. Pensando assim, ela se dá conta de que Sesshoumaru percebera que ela estava olhando para ele. Ela fica rubra, tenta esconder o rosto por um momento, mas Sesshoumaru a segura delicadamente pelo queixo, trazendo seu rosto para a frente do seu. Ele se aproximara, cada vez mais e delicadamente esfregava seu rosto no dela, sentindo seu aroma de rosas, até que sussurra em seu ouvido:

Bom dia Hime- Sesshoumaru

Bom dia Koishi- Rin

Rin, com os braços, enlaça Sesshoumaru no pescoço, esfregando seu rosto no dele até que houvesse o encontro de seus lábios. Sesshoumaru, sentia um prazeroso arrepio em sua nuca, o beijo de Rin era a mistura da inocência e da sensualidade. Resolveu avançar...

Para Rin, o beijo de Sesshoumaru era maravilhoso, era a mistura de sinceridade com o ardor, ardor que vinha de seu corpo, agora sobre o dela. Ela percebeu que Sesshoumaru tomara a dianteira, a mão dele subia por debaixo de seu quimono até o meio de sua coxa, até que Rin o parasse...

Sesshoumaru se afastou, não entendia o porque que ela evitara o seu toque, olhava para Rin com expressão de dúvida.

Posso te chamar de Sesshy?- Rin

Claro- Sesshoumaru

Sesshy, me desculpe. Não estou pronta para isso ainda, não é que eu não me sinta segura, é que...antes eu quero ter certeza...- Rin

Certeza de que?- Sesshoumaru

De que você me ama de verdade.- Rin

Sesshoumaru vira a cara olhando para o nada, ou melhor, "olhando" para os seus pensamentos. Ele não sabia o que era o amor verdadeiro, ele não sabia o que dizer, estava sem palavras, não estava preparado para essa Pergunta.

E agora Rin o encarava esperanto uma resposta, o que dizer?

Rin, eu gostaria muito de responder a sua pergunta, mas a verdade é que...

Que, o que?- Rin

...que eu não sei como amar, eu n sei o que é amar de verdade. Eu juro a ti, que se eu soubesse eu te falaria, mas a única coisa que sinto por você é algo que eu não seu descrever, sei que quero estar sempre ao seu lado, sentindo o perfume da sua pele, olhando nos teus olhos doces e suaves, tenho um apreço por ti inestimável, mas não sei o que é isso...

É isso?- Rin

Sesshoumaru se aflinge, teme que Rin se afaste, teme que suas esperanças sejam desfeitas, ignorando seus desejos.

Não, tem mais.- Sesshoumaru

E...?- Rin

Não vou mentir para você. É verdade que também tenho um desejo incontrolável de tocar na sua pele, beijar a sua boca, seu pescoço...- percebe que Rin se espantara com tanta sinceridade- Mesmo assim, o que prevale é o respeito a ti.

Rin apenas sorri, ela se sente mais amada agora, se sente mais segura e capaz de se entregar completamente à Sesshoumaru, mas por que ainda não o fizera? Estava ali, estática sorrindo, e olhando em seus olhos sem tomar nenhuma reação e quando o consegue, ela pega a mão de Sesshoumaru, bota em seu coração, para que possa senti-lo e fevha os olhos. Ela não sabia o porque fazia aquilo e Sesshoumaru menos ainda, porém foi impulsivamente.

Me prometa...-Rin

O que?- Sesshoumaru

Que acima de tudo, serás respeitoso e sincero comigo, que não vai me usar como brinquedo e depois largar. Não te obrigo que seja para sempre, mas que se for para acabar que você seja sincero e não minta nem omita nada.- Rin

Sesshoumaru entende o porque de Rin fazer aquilo, ela sentia medo de ser abandonada mais uma vez, como perdeu os pais, ela tinha medo de se sentir sozinha, tinha medo de ser abandonada por quem ela acabava de confiar seu coração.

Prometo.- diz Sesshoumaru seriamente

Rin logo abraça Sesshoumaru, ela agora se sentia capaz de fazer alguma coisa, mas queria que fosse aos poucos, ela não queria se entregar totalmente de uma só vez. Ela amava demais Sesshoumaru, mas se ele a amasse tanto quanto ela iria entender.

Ela explica a situação para Sesshoumaru, ele concorda em ir devagar, afinal, ele era um homem, e ela, uma menina.

A tarde cai, e o céu começa a avermelhar, a mesma paisagem da chegada agora parecia mais terna, mais bonita, mais tentadora.

Rin decidira banhar-se no rio enquanto Sesshoumaru, buscava algo para o jantar. Ele não sabia que Rin havia ido ao rio e começa a procura-la por todos os cantos.

Após cerca de uma hora procurando Rin ele decide ir procura-la no rio. Já anoitecera e ele olhava ao redor com muita ateção, até que viu o corpo nu de sua amada banhando-se sob a luz do luar. Era a visão mais perfeita de todos os tempos, Sesshoumaru se sentia hipnotizado por sua beleza. Inconscientemente ele se aproximava do rio, cada vez mais e mais. Quanto mais perto chegava ele ia tirando uma peça de sua roupa, ele entrava na água com os olhos fixados em Rin, e Rin sem saber de nada sem perceber a cautela de Sesshoumaru ao se aproximar.

Ela mergulha e ao subir vê apenas o tórax de Sesshoumaru, envergonhada ela se abaixa deixando apenas a sua cabeça para o lado de fora. Sesshoumaru a encarava com um olhar sereno e tão cálido, ele segurava seu queixo e conduzia para cima. Rin tendo de sua cintura pra baixo protegidas com água ela cobre seus seios com os braços.

Sesshou...maru...- Ela fixa seus olhos nos dele

Tão linda...tão linda e não pode ser minha- Sesshoumaru

Rin se aproxima, ficando bem perto de Sesshoumaru, ela o olha desde onde a água a impedia de ver até seus olhos.

Correção, eu não podia, mas agora...

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A . . .**

**Okarinassai minna!**

**Eu peço perdão por ter demorado tanto para ercrever outra fanfic, acontece que eu fiquei todo esse tempo não só sem internet, mas tb sem computador, essa semana é que eu consegui ajeitar isso aki.**

**GOMEN  
GOMEN**

**GOMEN NASSAI!**

**Minna, eu espero que o capítulo tenha ficado bom, pois já não tenho certeza de mais nada. A minha "inspiração" era falsa e me decepcionou gravemente. Foi daí que tirei a idéia desse capítulo, até agora me pergunto se não fikou sem sentido, tenho medo de Ter colocado muito das minhas emoções aí.**

**Obrigada a todas as reviews, eu juro que li todas, mas infelizmente eu n vou ter tempo de responder a todas. Continuem comentanto e fazendo sugestões, é assim que eu vou saber como conduzir a fic.**

**P.S.: Espero que a fanfic n tenha ficado hentai, axo que não chega a isso né!**

**K**

**I**

**S**

**S**

**U**

**S**

**J**

**A**

**N**

**E**

**!**

!


	4. Hentai! Axo que não!

Flashback

Ela mergulha e ao subir vê apenas o tórax de Sesshoumaru, envergonhada ela se abaixa deixando apenas a sua cabeça para o lado de fora. Sesshoumaru a encarava com um olhar sereno e tão cálido, ele segurava seu queixo e conduzia para cima. Rin tendo de sua cintura pra baixo protegidas com água ela cobre seus seios com os braços.

Sesshou...maru...- Ela fixa seus olhos nos dele

Tão linda...tão linda e não pode ser minha- Sesshoumaru

Rin se aproxima, ficando bem perto de Sesshoumaru, ela o olha desde onde a água a impedia de ver até seus olhos.

Correção, eu não podia, mas agora...

Flashback

Desejo profundo- Capítulo 4 – Hentai? Acho que não!

Rin põe seus braços em torno do pescoço de Sesshouaru, fazendo-o ficar arrepiado. Apesar de Sesshoumaru demonstrar a mesma frieza no olhar de sempre, ele se sentia muito bem ali, sentia que tinha nascido para estar naqueles braços cheirosos e macios; e a lua, bem ali sobre eles dava uma sensação de plenitude e realização.

Ele passa as mão em torno da cintura dela e ele a vagarosamente a puxa, trazendo os lábios delicados e bem contornados para perto dos seus. O silêncio fazia daquele momento algo extremamente especial. Ele a beijava calorosamente, mas com cuidado. Aos poucos ele a puxava para a margem,ao chegar no limite, ele a deita delicadamente e passa a beija-la em volta do pescoço, enquanto ela desliza as mãos sobre as costas dele, acariciando agradavelmente.

Rin, tem certeza que deseja fazer isso?- Sesshoumaru

E por que não teria?-Rin

E pela primeira vez Sesshoumaru sorri, mas para quem esperava um sorriso amigável nos lábios se enganava, ele tinha o sorriso malicioso, um sorriso de quem muito deseja alguma coisa, assim como uma criança em um parque de diversões.

Sesshoumaru coloca as mãos sobre os seios de Rin, que se mostra espantada no primeiro momento, mas que logo relaxa. Ele começa a beijar os seios dela, fazendo pequenas carícias com a língua.

Sesshoumaru para abruptamente. Ele olha ao redor espantado, como de tivesse saído de um transe.

O que aconteceu Sesshy?- Rin pergunta sem entender nada

Eu...Tem alguém chegando...Ah! É só o Inuyasha...INUYASHA!- Sesshoumaru se levanta de um salto e Rin também, os dois se vestem o mais rápido que podem tendo direito até à tropeções ao terminar de vestir, e mal, o quimono.

Inuyasha aparece, junto a Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Shippou, atrás da árvore. Inuyasha sente o cheiro do irmão e vai na direção dele.

Sesshoumaru? O que você está fazendo aqui, e ainda por cima sozinho com essa menina?- Inuyasha fala em um tom de ameaça

Inuyasha não fale assim!-Kagome repreende Inuyasha

Não me diga o que fazer!-Inuyasha

Eu não de disse o que fazer!-Kagome estica os braços e fica nas pontas dos pés, em tom revoltado

Kagome agora tinha 18 anos, esta tinha mudado bastante, seu corpo que já era desenvolvido se desenvolvera ainda mais. Ela deixara os cabelos crescerem até o começo do quadris, ela não usava mais aquele uniforme verde, e sim um uniforme azul marinho, de saia que alcançava os joelhos.

Disse sim!-Inuyasha

Não disse!- Kagome

Disse sim!-Inuyasha

Não disse!- Kagome

Disse sim!-Inuyasha

Não disse!- Kagome

Disse sim!-Inuyasha

Não disse!- Kagome

Diss...

INUYASHA SENTA!-Kagome

Inuyasha se estatela no chão. Ele se levanta bruscamente demonstrando uma fúria cegante em cima de Kagome que retribuía igualmente, Sango tentava apaziguar a 'pequena' guerra ao lado de Shippou.

Se me permite a pergunta o que o Senhor estava fazendo aqui, neste lugar tão belo à luz do luar, a sós com uma menina?- Miroku pergunta maliciosamente

O.O-Todos

Como se fosse instantaneamente todos voltaram os olhos para Sesshoumaru que continuou com a mesma cara fria de sempre. Rin teve sorte, apesar de ter ficado vermelha ninguém a estava olhando neste momento.

Não seja estúpido Miroku! Sesshoumaru só gosta de si próprio.- Inuyasha

Já está muito tarde, não seria melhor acamparmos aqui?-Sango dizia enquanto recolhia a bolsa de Kagome que fora largada no chão no momento da discussão. Ela também tinha mudado bastante, ao contrário de Kagome ela tinha cortado os cabelos à altura dos ombros, mas pelo menos agora ficavam constantemente soltos.

Se importa Sesshoumaru se acamparmos perto de vocês?- Kagome

Façam o que quiser.- Sesshoumaru vira as costas e segue em frente, Rin olha Sesshoumaru e depois o grupo de Inuyasha

Isso quer dizer 'sim'.- Rin sorri e segue Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha e os outros seguem Rin, que os leva ao lugar onde eles estavam acomodados.

Miroku e Sango saem atrás de lenha para fazer uma fogueira, Kagome, Rin e Shippou vão pescar no lago, restam apenas Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Os dois mal se olhavam e quando o faziam era de canto.

Inuya...sha?- Sesshoumaru

O que foi?- Inuyasha responde secamente

Por que você gosta de uma humana?-Sesshoumaru pergunta curioso

HEIM!-Inuyasha estranha a pergunta

Isso mesmo que você ouviu.-Sesshoumaru fala desconcertado

Er...Não é simplesmente gostar de uma humana, é a Kagome. No começo não nos dávamos bem, mas com o tempo eu percebi que ela não é simplesmente a reencarnação da Kikyo, mas que também possui qualidades maravilhosas e diferentes da Kikyo. Eu passei a gostar da Kagome e não da reencarnação de Kikyo.

E o que fez você gostar dela?- Sesshoumaru

Espera ai...por que você está fazendo tantas perguntas?- Inuyasha encara Sesshoumaru, e vê em seu rosto uma expressão, uma expressão de desconcerto, de embaraço, ele estava apaixonado e era quase impossível não notar. Resolveu falar.

É que ela nunca me descriminou por eu ser um meio youkai, apesar de brigarmos de vez em quando, são sempre por coisas bobas, mas ela sabe o quanto eu gosto dela e eu sei que ela gosta de mim também. Quando eu estou com ela eu sinto como se todos os meus pecados tivessem sido perdoados, como se eu fosse impedido de ser violento, mas sem deixar de ser eu mesmo. Ao lado dela eu me sinto acolhido e finalmente amado.- Inuyasha responde. Seu olhar perdido demonstrava que ele estava recordando de momentos agradáveis.

Obrigada- Sesshoumaru responde rubro de tão sem graça

Sesshoumaru, se você gosta daquela garota, você tem que demonstrar isso. As garotas são sensíveis sabe? Elas necessitam de atenção o tempo todo, e as vezes gostam de dar ordens...Mas se você gostar dela, tem que ir devagar, afinal ela ainda é uma menina, deve expô-la tudo o que você sente, mas deve demonstrar respeito. O que as garotas prezam muito é o respeito.- Inuyasha fala de uma forma ineditamente madura.

O olhar perdido de Sesshoumaru finalmente se encontra. Ele sentia que seus sentimentos estavam finalmente organizados. Agora que já sabia o que fazer, iria tomar uma decisão...

o.O. o.O. o.O. o.O. o.O. o.O. o.O. o.O.O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o

**Okarinassai minna-sama!**

**Mais um capítulo terminado ufa enxugando a testa suada esse texto foi um parto. Demorei um pouquinho para escreve-lo mas tamo ai xD**

**Eu estava sem computador de vez, fiquei exatamente um ano sem computador dentro de casa u.u . Ele tava quebrado e eu fui obrigada a comprar outro. Pelo menos o PC agora além de ser melhor, eu poderei escrever as minhas fics.**

**Respostas:**

** Tamiris: Gtnh! Fofaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te adoruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu vc eh demaisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! More, eu a-d-o-r-e-i a sua review, afinal, foi VC que elogiou a minha fanfic, e saber que eu consegui fazer uma pessoa que além de escrever muuuuuito, que n simpatiza com fanfics de Sesshoumaru e Rin, gostar da minha fanfic! Já valeu estar aqui enxugando as lágrimas de emoção**

** Betinha: tah aki mais um capítulo da fanfic, espero que você goste Bjaum linda **

** Jessy: MagUei ctg! Vc n leu a fanfic toda buaaaaaaaaaa...filha ingrata! ; ; mudança de temperamento Seu papa Kenshin manda lembranças te dolu!**


	5. Convivência

Flashback

Sesshoumaru, se você gosta daquela garota, você tem que demonstrar isso. As garotas são sensíveis sabe? Elas necessitam de atenção o tempo todo, e as vezes gostam de dar ordens...Mas se você gostar dela, tem que ir devagar, afinal ela ainda é uma menina, deve expô-la tudo o que você sente, mas deve demonstrar respeito. O que as garotas prezam muito é o respeito.- Inuyasha fala de uma forma ineditamente madura.

O olhar perdido de Sesshoumaru finalmente se encontra. Ele sentia que seus sentimentos estavam finalmente organizados. Agora que já sabia o que fazer, iria tomar uma decisão...

Flashback

Desejo profundo- Capítulo 5 – Convivência

Kagome, Rin e Shippou voltaram do lago e encontraram Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha sentados lado a lado olhando as estrelas. Kagome sentia paz em seu interior, alguma coisa dizia à ela que tudo ali estava bem, e que mesmo que finalmente os dois tivessem se dado bem, eles jamais admitiriam.

Inuyashaaa...- Kagome chama Inuyasha para ajuda-la com as sacolas de plástico cheias de peixes- Eu sei que você come bastante então eu trouxe essas sacolas caso fosse necessário carregar peixe ou algum outro animal pequeno.

Finalmente Kagome, alguma idéia que preste!- Inuyasha diz em tom de implicância

¬¬ Inuyasha?- Kagome fala enquanto Inuyasha levava as pesadas sacolas para o centro.

O que foi?- Inuyasha olha para trás com um sorriso no canto da boca- não vai me dizer que está com dor nas pernas?

u.u S-E-N-T-A!

Inuyasha se cai no chão. Não! Ele se estabaca no chão!

Sua...sua...feh...- Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru...- Rin

Sesshoumaru nem a deixou que completasse a frase. Tomou imediatamente as sacolas de peixe das mão de Rin e as levou para o centro. Logo em seguida Sango e Miroku chegam com a lenha.

Eles montam a lareira e começam a cozinhar os peixes, logo depois de comerem todos vão para a caverna e lá ficam até o dia seguinte.

Logo de manhã ouve-se um estalo muito alto, vendo de dentro da caverna. Todos acordam assustados sem saber o que era, o o que faria tamanho barulho.

Miroku HENTAI!- Sango grita em alto e em bom tom. Rin acorda assustada, mas quando entende o motivo desata a rir. Sesshoumaru sem entender nada olha para Rin e em seguida para Sango e vice versa.

Miroku logo de manhã e você já começa com as suas taradiçes?-Inuyasha olha sem jeito para Miroku

Me desculpe, mas estava ali, tão perto que não pude evitar... "- Miroku diz sem graça

Todos tomam café da manhã e Rin, Kagome e Sango se tornam ótimas amigas.

Sesshy!- Rin chama Sesshoumaru

Sim?- Sesshoumaru

Eu vou poder ver a Kagome e a Sango sempre que eu puder!- Rin

Sim- Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha?-Rin

O que foi?- Inuyasha

Eu vou poder ver a Kagome e a Sango sempre?- Rin

Errr...- Inuyasha

INUYASHA!- Kagome já adivinha a resposta de Inuyasha- Sim Rin claro que vai.

Que bom - Rin

Eles passam a manhã toda juntos, e à tarde Inuyasha decide seguir outro caminho diferente do de Sesshoumaru. É hora de se despedir.

Então é isso, qualquer coisa sabe como nos encontrar- Inuyasha fala para Sesshoumaru

Todos se surpreendem com a gentileza da qual ele se utiliza para falar com Sesshoumaru.

Sim eu sei- Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha e os outros partem, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru para trás.

Sesshoumaru e Rin vão para o lago, onde ambos ficam olhando as águas cristalinas, se lembrando da noite anterior, tinha sido tão maravilhoso que Sesshoumaru mal podia acreditar, mesmo não podendo sequer realizar uma parte do que queria ele se sentia vencedor. E agora, com a sua decisão, ele não poderia tocar em Rin de outra forma a não ser com boas intenções. Ele queria que ela refletisse bem, custasse o que custar ele optou por não fazer Rin sua até que ela estivesse realmente preparada e não porque ela queria agrada-lo.

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

**Okarinassai minna sama!**

**Mais um capítulo ter minado...UFA!**

**Respostas as fanfics:**

Natsumi Omura-Obrigada por me lembrar que eu tinha q botar a decisão do Sesshy. Quase q eu eu eskeço xD . Obrigada por ler a minha fic, adorei os seus comentários e espero que vc continue lendo e deixando aki as suas opiniões. Kissus 

Simca-cham- É verdade eu kiz fugir um pouco da rotina e de kebra ainda deixei o capítulo fofo, confesso que até agora o cap 4 foi o que eu mais gostei. Espero que vc continue lendo e comentando, muito obrigada pela sua presença

Jessy- BAKA! Vc n comenta mais na minha fic, ou melhor eu nem sei se vc a lê. Irussanai yo! Maguei ; ;

Tammy- desculpe-me n ter conversado cm vc esses dias q eu entrei na net, foi um descuido, eme perdoe ter saído dakele jeito nakele dia, eu n pude t ajudar pq eu n sabia e n pq eu keria. Espero q vc ainda esteja gostando da fic. Bjus


	6. Song fic

Flashback

Inuyasha e os outros partem, deixando Rin e Sesshoumaru para trás.

Sesshoumaru e Rin vão para o lago, onde ambos ficam olhando as águas cristalinas, se lembrando da noite anterior, tinha sido tão maravilhoso que Sesshoumaru mal podia acreditar, mesmo não podendo sequer realizar uma parte do que queria ele se sentia vencedor. E agora, com a sua decisão, ele não poderia tocar em Rin de outra forma a não ser com boas intenções. Ele queria que ela refletisse bem, custasse o que custar ele optou por não fazer Rin sua até que ela estivesse realmente preparada e não porque ela queria agrada-lo.

Flashback

Desejo profundo- Capítulo 6 – Song fic01

Sesshy, o que vamos fazer agora?- Rin pergunta com a intenção de chamar a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

Não sei Rin- Olha e vê a cara decepcionada de Rin- acho que devemos comer algo pela manhã

Hai- Rin consente desanimada, cada vez mais ela demonstrava o seu descontamento

Rin, está cansada?- Sesshoumaru finje que não nota

...-Rin

Rin!- Sesshoumaru

Não…-Rin

Está chateada comigo?- Sesshoumaru resolve falar

Por que agora que todos foram embora, você sequer menciona 'aquele' assunto?- ainda desapontada ela consegue ser curiosa

Bem...sente-se- Sesshoumaru aponta uma pedra- Queria antes arranjar uma maneira de te falar, mas como você perguntou antes...

O que foi?- Rin fala pausadamente. Era evidente sua preocupação, nesse momento seu coração parecia que estava prestes a sair por sua boca.

Eu sinto muito...- por algum motivo Sesshoumaru não consegue completar a frase, tinha medo de magoa-la, era a última coisa que queria. Interpretar mal era uma das possibilidades, então tinha que pensar em quais palavras usar e como aplica-las.- Rin eu te amo, e é só isso que eu posso te dar agora. Amor. Não paixão. É claro que tenho os dois aqui guardados em mim, só para você, mas não devo dar-lhe a minha paixão agora. Poderia te machucar, você ainda não está pronta. Apesar de ter visto em teus olhos naquela noite, eu não me importei. Fui egoísta, e estava errado. Eu acabaria de magoando por um desejo meu, e não seu. O que você quer de mim está bem claro. É amor e não paixão; com o tempo isso tende a mudar, quando os dois caminharem juntos dentro de ti, mas agora eu não posso. Não posso romper com a promessa que te fiz; viola-la seria a destruição para nós.

Rin ouviu tudo atenta e calada, ela queria dizer que tudo aquilo não era verdade. Que estava pronta até para ser violentada se preciso, mas não era verdade, e seu interior sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, até mesmo melhor do que Sesshoumaru; e isso a impediu de falar. Sua mente e coração estavam em conflito, a mente dizia uma coisa e o coração outra. Era um impasse da qual sair poderia decidir muita coisa entre eles. Resolveu esperar pelo próximo passo dele, mas só ouviu um gemido que indicava que era sua vez de falar alguma coisa. Estava indecisa e chocada, aquele assunto não era assim tão fácil, mas ela se sentiu feliz, pois Sesshoumaru reconheceu o que o seu coração, e não a mente, dizia. Ela pode se sentir compreendida e mais segura, mas não o suficiente para 'aquilo'.

Pelo visto você concorda. Não é por mal, quero deixar isto bem claro- Sesshoumaru termina a frase dando um beijo no rosto de Rin e se levanta, mas senta de volta quando Rin o puxa pela manga.

Eu sinto muito também.- Rin diz olhando para o chão- Eu não disse o que sentia, e prometemos ser verdadeiros um com o outro. Gomen. Deve ter te magoado ainda mais quando você percebeu...- Ela começa a soluçar baixinho

Não faça isso, assim é pior. Ficarei mais triste se você chorar- Sesshoumaru segura o rosto de Rin e beija seus lábios.

"_Don't let go... Don't let go... Don't let go _

_Holding my breath as I walk to your garden _

_Everything seemed so abandoned _

_Roses have grown just as high as the mountains _

_Fireflies glow in the dark_

_Don't let go now (don't let go) _

_Somebody is lying"_

_**(Não desista (3x)**_

_**Prendendo minha respiração enquanto caminho para o seu jardim**_

_**Tudo parecia tão abandonado**_

_**As rosas cresceram tão altas quanto as montanhas**_

_**Vaga-lumes brilham no escuro**_

_**Não desista agora (não desista)**_

_**Alguém está mentindo) - The RasmusDon't let go**_

Quero estar sempre perto de você- Sesshoumaru diz

Eles se abraçam e beijam. É um momento que ambos não queriam que acabasse nunca. Era ainda melhor, porque eles não estavam escondendo nada um do outro. Estavam vendo um ao outro sem deixar de olhar para si.

"_Everyone came to the final revival _

_It's been a year since we've been here _

_Spell has been cast to welcome the arrival _

_The phantom of silence is near_

_Don't let go now (don't let go) _

_The garden is dying _

_These wounds won't heal (don't let go) _

_Somebody is lying _

_Break the spell of emptiness _

_And thousand year of loneliness _

_Bless the path of righteousness_

_And walk the trails of holiness _

_The garden is dying _

_Somebody is lying"_

_**(Todos vieram para a revivificação final**_

_**Faz um ano desde que estivemos aqui**_

_**O encanto foi lançado para saudar a chegada**_

_**O fantasma do silêncio está próximo**_

_**Não desista agora (não desista)**_

_**O jardim está morrendo**_

_**Essas feridas não cicatrizarão (não desista)**_

_**Alguém está mentindo**_

_**Quebre o encanto do vazio**_

_**E mil anos de solidão**_

_**Abençoe o caminho da retidão**_

_**E ande pelas trilhas da santidade**_

_**O jardim está morrendo**_

_**Alguém está mentindo) - The RasmusDon't let go**_

**Okarinassai minna-sama!**

**Mais um capítulo terminado! Ufa!**

**Eu demorei pois estava com preguiça de escrever. Eu estava escrevendo direto e então, de repente, eu fiquei sem vontade de escrever, e ainda to um poco, por isso enrolei um pouquinho com essa música que é muito boa...**_The RasmusDon't let go.**Acho que no final das contas a fic está ficando boa né! Sem contar o fato que os últimos capítulos foram muito curtos...**_

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

_**SPECIALS KISSES**_

_**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**_

**Simca-chan****- Muiiito obrigada! Adoro seus comentários na minha fic, espero que esteja satisfeita cm esse cap tb. Me desculpe pelo enorme furo, mas confesso que eu n fazia idéia da idade da rin qnd escrevi a história, mt obrigada pelos seu comentários, eles me ajudam n soh a escrever a fic, mas tb a conhecer mais sobre o anime. Obrigada!**

**Pryscilla- Olá pry espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb, 'uma das poucas fanfic's boas desse site- na minha opinião' ahh q bom q vc gostou, mas existem mts fanfics boas aki, recomendo as da minha amiga tamiris...u.u, mas que bom que esteja gostando, continuarei dando o melhor de mim aki tah! Kisses**

**lavinna****- Nossa vc n conseguiu ir ao banheiro? O.o ainda bem q a fic eh curta neh! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap tb, adorei a sua review. Kisses!**


	7. Pensamentos de Rin

Flashback

Não faça isso, assim é pior. Ficarei mais triste se você chorar -Sesshoumaru segura o rosto de Rin e beija seus lábios.

Quero estar sempre perto de você -Sesshoumaru diz

Eles se abraçam e beijam. É um momento que ambos não queriam que acabasse nunca. Era ainda melhor, porque eles não estavam escondendo nada um do outro. Estavam vendo um ao outro sem deixar de olhar para si.

Flashback

Desejo profundo- Capítulo 7 – Pensamentos de Rin

Rin Narrando

Ssssenhor Sessshoumaru!!! Voltei, o que aconteceu, enquanto estive fora? Encontrei muitos camponeses no caminho e muitos disseram que há uma nuvem negra vindo do sul para esta direção.- Jaken não parava nem um minuto de falar

O dia estava bem claro e apesar de ser tarde, os pássaros cantavam como se fosse manhã. Era uma paisagem muito agradável e o cheiro de flores suavizava a súbita interrupção um tanto desastrosa do Senhor Jaken.

. . . –Era apenas isso que o Sesshy fazia, antes ele olhava inerte para meu rosto, esperando alguma palavra, talvez, alguma pergunta, mas naquele momento tudo o que EU queria era pensar, pensar em tudo que ele havia dito, eu tinha entendido, mas aceitar que estávamos indo rápido era estranho risos internos eu parecia ter tomado um banho gelado de cachoeira, e fiquei durante todo aquele tempo estática, até o Senhor Jaken aparecer. Admito que a presença súbita dele foi boa, pois eu acho que em questão de segundos mais Sesshoumaru notaria meu choque, se é que já não o tinha notado.

Senhor Jaken, é apenas a chuva- infelizmente ri da cara dele

Nãooo, desssta vez é diferente, esssses messsmos camponesesss disssseram que por onde essssa nuvem passssou, youkaisss desssceram e mataram todoss que viam pela frente, o fogo sse alassstrou e ssomente trêsss camponesesss sssobreviveram- Fiquei assustada e me segurei na manga do Sesshy

Vamos continuar a viajar- Sesshy disse rapidamente, quase não ouvi quando ele falou, ele me segurou pela mão e segurava forte, acho que ele estava com medo. Com medo? De que? O Sesshy nunca tinha medo de nada, muito estranho.

Após andarmos três passos uma forte ventania começou e logo apareceu Kagura, ela olhava furiosa para o Sesshy, mas não falava nada; só quando o Sesshy ignorou-a e voltou a nadar que ela impediu nossa passagem e dirigiu-se ao Sesshy.

Sesshoumaru, poderia falar com você um instante ali?- Ela apontou o dedo para atrás de uma árvore, pela primeira vez confesso sentir ciúmes dela se aproximando tão intimamente dele.

O que quer Kagura?- Sesshy disse secamente para ela, e todo meu ciúmes foi embora. Ela só olhou para a árvore e ele pediu ao Jaken que cuidasse de mim por um instante

Momentos depois Sesshy volta e eu volto a me agarrar nos braços dele, acho que inconscientemente eu tentava mostrar para ela que ele era meu. Ela foi embora e eu abracei o Sesshy, que só depois d muito correspondeu meu abraço, acho que aquela conversa entre os dois o tinha perturbado.

A certeza veio logo depois, quando ele resolveu mudar a direção e seguir ao encontro da nuvem negra. Digo que tenho certeza pois ela nunca me botaria em perigo, algo que Kagura disse o fez mudar de idéia, mas o que seria?

Chegando a noite procuramos outra caverna para nos escondermos, já estávamos muito perto da nuvem pelo que Sesshoumaru disse, ele já podia sentir o cheiro dos mortos, fomos passar a noite então mais escondidos, em uma caverna atrás de uma cachoeira. Por medida de segurança, não acendemos fogueira naquela noite e o Senhor Jaken dormiu logo, acho que foi porque estava apavorado e tinha um verdadeiro sono de pedra.

Sesshy...Por que mudou de idéia?- comecei a falar pausadamente- Foi a Kagura não é? O que ela te disse para que viesse até aqui?

Rin...- Continuei a falar

Você sabe que o que estamos fazendo é perigoso, e que não quero te perder.- comecei a empolgar-me e já ia começar a falar do passado quando...

Rin!- Percebi que eu não o estava deixando falar- Eu...- Ele começou a falar baixo e quando eu ia pedir para ele falar mais alto ele simplesmente pôs o dedo em meus lábios e sinalizou para que eu não falasse- ...quero você essa noite.

Mas...- Tentei argumentar, mas ele pressionou ainda mais fortemente os dedos sobre meus lábios, segurei a mão dele como se fosse tira-la de perto para falar, mas quem conseguiria faze-lo enquanto um Deus-youkai se aproximava cada vez mais te olhando cada vez mais fundo nos olhos?

**Ele foi chegando perto do meu pescoço até que pudesse sentir a sua respiração em minha nuca. Foi com beijos suaves no mesmo lugar que me rendi, entreguei meu corpo e minha alma inteiramente a ele, como em um transe agi conforme a sua vontade. Ele estava sentado na minha frente quando me deitou no chão e logo ficou em cima de mim, colocando sua perna entra as minhas e pressionando-a contra o meu sexo, enquanto me enchia de beijos no pescoço; beijos e leves mordidas que me faziam estremecer quando chegavam a orelha e voltavam ao pescoço. Seus lábios chegaram a encontrar os meus, enquanto suas mãos alargavam meu kimono, sem tira-lo, apenas deixando meus seios a mostra e abrindo-o na parte inferior também. Seus beijos começaram a descer então para os meus seios, onde eu podia sentir o calor de sua língua, rodeando, envolvendo, até que botasse a boca toda. Ao mesmo tempo, uma de suas mãos segurava a minha e a outra acariciava a minha barriga até as minhas costas, puxando-me de volta. Sentada, ele se sentou atrás de mim, minhas costas encostadas em seu peitoril, sua mão massageando o meu peito e a outra que estava de mão dada com a minha foi deslizando por todo meu corpo, mas não foi diretamente ao ponto pois ficou durante algum tempo acariciando minhas coxas. Eu já podia sentir seu membro enrijecido nas minhas costas e ele disse- pelo cheiro já sei o que você quer...- Também... Quando virei o meu rosto para fita-lo encontrei dois olhos indescritivelmente profundos e uma boca que beijou a minha, talvez para que eu não gemesse alto demais quando ele penetrou um dedo dentro do meu sexo. Encolhi as pernas mesmo abertas e estiquei as costas como se tentasse fazer meu corpo se encaixar no dele, então ele penetrou o segundo, movimentando-os devagar, depois o terceiro, e cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais...forte. Ele voltou a ficar sentado na minha frente, ainda com os dedos dentro do meu sexo, chegando cada vez mais perto até que pude ver seu membro exposto bem perto do meu sexo onde ele ia penetrar, mas...**- Não, por favor- eu pedi, como se tivesse despertado do transe ao qual ele havia me mantido exposta- Não estou preparada para isso- ele me olhou confuso e recuou, se recompôs e saiu da caverna, senti como se eu tivesse feito uma grande burrada, mas eu sei que não havia feito, então por que eu me senti tão mal? O banho de água fria que eu tinha tomado mais cedo fora revidado, e sem querer, sem a menor intenção, apenas aconteceu.

Me recompus e fui para o lado de fora onde Sesshoumaru olhava para a Lua, não conseguia nem sequer pensar em chamá-lo de Sesshy. Quando ele notou minha presença apenas olhou para a minha cara para mostrar que havia me notado e por isso saiu dali. Ele ia voltar para a caverna quando disse.- Volte **você** para caverna, vou ficar do lado de fora esta noite e não ouse sair. – Apesar de ter falado uma frase inteira parecia que não havida dito uma só palavra mesmo assim eu tentei argumentar- Vamos conversar, por favor- ele me olhou de canto e me senti desprezada, será que era tão importante assim para ele?- Não há o que conversar vá para o lado de dentro agora- Quase chorei, ou melhor eu chorei, só que baixo para que ele não escutasse meus soluços, o que eu sabia que era besteira, pois ele sentiria o cheiro de lágrimas. Eu entrei e fiquei lá. Não consegui dormir e fiquei então deitada durante mais ou menos duas horas, esperando que ele ao menos pusesse a cabeça do lado de dentro para ver como eu estava, até que ouvi uma voz familiar vindo do lado de fora, olhei discretamente e tive uma visão que jamais poderia acreditar se tivessem me contado. Kagura estava nos braços de Sesshoumaru, seu kimono estava jogado no chão e ela estava sendo "acolhida" dentro do kimono do Sesshoumaru, com o Sesshoumaru dentro! Ele a beijava no pescoço, descia e descia, até que não consegui mais ver nada pois as lágrimas ofuscavam tudo. Desmaiei, caindo para fora da caverna. Acordei pouco tempo depois e eles ainda estavam juntos, só que deitados. Instintivamente fui me aproximando sem ser vista.

Sesshoumaru, por que estava com aquela humana tola?- Kagura perguntou

Simplesmente para satisfazer meu desejo, mas ela negou então não tem mais serventia- Sesshoumaru falou como se fosse tão natural e eu senti como se um youkai estivesse rasgando a minha pele e devorando as minhas víceras, chorei ainda mais, como se minha alma pudesse sair através das lágrimas

E você sabe que ela está nos observando, não sabe?- Parei e voltei meus olhos a eles, como se esperasse que ele viesse na minha direção falar comigo, dar-me alguma explicação.

Claro que sei, assim é melhor porque ela perceberá que não tem mais nenhuma serventia e que pode ir embora.

o.o fiquei perplexa, estática e sem atitude, depois d alguns minutos quando recobrei o domínio sobre o meu corpo eu fugi, sai correndo dali, e não foi para a caverna, foi para muito mais longe, segui para o sul, para que eu não o encontrasse, se eu morreria ou não isso não importava, minha vida já não tinha mais valor mesmo.- _" Como pude me enganar dessa forma? Ou melhor, como **ELE** pôde me enganar desta forma? Ele disse uma coisa e agiu completamente diferente, como se mais nada importasse além 'daquilo'. Ele se contradisse tão rapidamente que fez com que a promessa que ele tinha feito à mim não tivesse mais valor algum. Baka, nunca mais quero sequer vê-lo, sequer pensar nele, sequer...ama-lo. Agora nada mais importa."_

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

**Okarinassai minna-sama!**

**Mais um cap terminado, nossa, quase que eu ia continuando e eu doida para contar pra vocês o que foi que a kagura disse pro sesshy, nooossa.**

**Claro que temos muitas coisas para comentar do cap, assim como o hentai que teve e que eu dedico ele a Jeh e a Tammy, que claro, não foi 'O' hentai, mas eu ainda vo fazer um hentai melhor, deixa eu estudar um pokinho o assunto(zoa). Sem falar que o Sesshy foi um canalha nesse cap neh?! Ou melhor, um cachorro da pior espécie!(trocadilho besta ¬¬)**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado desse cap, não que ele tenha dado trabalho para fazer( eu soh demorei 3 horas fazendo ele ...xDD, zoa) mas eh que fikar escrevendo e apagando eh um saco e espero mesmo que vcs tenham gostado.**

**P.S.: eu n devia dedicah o hentai a Jeh naum pke ela nunca lê a a fic e a Tammy lê, eu axo o.o"**

**Bem axo que agora eh soh msm **

**Kissus**


	8. Pensamentos de Sesshoumaru

Flashback

o.o fiquei perplexa, estática e sem atitude, depois d alguns minutos quando recobrei o domínio sobre o meu corpo eu fugi, sai correndo dali, e não foi para a caverna, foi para muito mais longe, segui para o sul, para que eu não o encontrasse, se eu morreria ou não isso não importava, minha vida já não tinha mais valor mesmo.- _" Como pude me enganar dessa forma? Ou melhor, como **ELE** pôde me enganar desta forma? Ele disse uma coisa e agiu completamente diferente, como se mais nada importasse além 'daquilo'. Ele se contradisse tão rapidamente que fez com que a promessa que ele tinha feito à mim não tivesse mais valor algum. Baka, nunca mais quero sequer vê-lo, sequer pensar nele, sequer...ama-lo. Agora nada mais importa."_

Flashback

Desejo profundo- Capítulo 8 – Pensamentos de Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru Narrando

Quando eu a vi indo embora senti-me aliviado, beijei o rosto de Kagura como sinal de agradecimento, era estupidamente óbvio que ela não sabia que estava sendo ainda mais usada do que pensava ter sido Rin.

Me levantei e me vesti, confirmei a direção por onde Rin tinha seguido e fiquei preocupado, ela tinha ido para o lado errado!

Não queria que ela se matasse, pois ao escolher aquela direção era mais estupidamente óbvio ainda de que era o que ela procurava, então comecei a me sentir culpado, culpado por tê-la machucado tão brutalmente, agi como um perfeito animal, mas o que foi feito estava feito e eu não ia voltar atrás.

Kagura, pode ir- ordenei

Hã?! Como assim? De repente? Você não gosta de mim?- seus olhar era patético

Não , nunca gostei. Agora quem não tem mais serventia é você.- falei secamente

Não pode fazer isso- ela disse histericamente e ainda se recompondo me deu um tapa, apenas pus uma mão em meu rosto e a outra segurei o pulso dela fortemente

Saia daqui agora. Pretendia ser delicado, mas com tamanha gentileza que me proporcionou agora digo que saia antes que a situação piore.

Ela apenas se virou e foi embora. Fui para a caverna, pensando no que Kagura havia dito pela manhã.

Flashback

_Acho que tenho informações que vão te interessar.- ela disse olhando nos meus olhos_

_Nada que venha de você me interessa- falei rispidamente_

_É sobre sua preciosa criança- ironizou Kagura, e eu apenas fiquei quieto, esperando que continuasse, e foi o que fez- Eu estava observando os youkais da nuvem negra e ouvi eles dizendo que o objetivo deles é te matar, assim como você fez com um dos membros deles a muito tempo atrás, e eles disseram que seria mais fácil agora que você estava se envolvendo com uma humana. Eu não acreditei e resolvi conferir eu mesma, e quando vi vocês na cachoeira tive a confirmação.- deu uma pausa e logo depois sorriu vitoriosa- Aquela humana vai morrer por você e a mesma vai te levar a destruição._

_Resolvi então afastar Rin de mim, ao meu lado era capaz que ela morresse e se eu tivesse contado toda a verdade para ela, ela diria com seu sorriso radiante que ficaria ao meu lado fosse o que fosse nem que tivesse que morrer, mas eu não queria que ela morresse, não teria como cuidar dela, e se por algum discuido eu não pudesse recuperar a vida dela depois de algum ataque, eu morreria._

Fim do flashback

Agora minha mente não para de pensar nela, ela foi para o pior lugar que poderia ter ido. Não a culpo, depois a grosseria que fiz a ela. Ela é um anjo e eu fui o demônio que tentou corrompe-la. Sem mais nada o que fazer, fui dormir.

Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru, Sssenhor Sssessshoumaru, a Sssenhorita Rrrin desapareceu!!!- Como ele estava insuportável gritando ao meu ouvido logo de manhã

Eu já sei Jaken, ela foi embora- disse olhando para o rio

Masss por que Sssenhor?

Porque eu mandei.- Jaken imediatamente calou a boca

Jaken, tenho uma batalha a enfrentar com os youkais da tal nuvem, quero que você siga Rin, ache-a e proteja-a de longe, ela não pode saber que você a segue.

Sssim Sssenhor!- Jaken consentiu e rapidamente foi embora

Parti em direção a nuvem, eu tinha contas a acertar, eu já tinha encontrado esses youkais antes, não são muito fortes, mas são cheios de truques.

No meio do caminho senti um cheiro familiar, dois se contarmos o Jaken, mas também senti um terceiro do qual eu não conhecia. Jaken havia encontrado-a. Quis me aproximar, pedir perdão, beija-la e muito mais, mas sabia que isso seria prejudicial. Apenas admirei de longe ela colhendo algumas frutas, quando ela subiu em uma árvore tive que tomar muito cuidado para que ela não me visse, pois foi por muito pouco que não viu a minha cabeça, mesmo assim acho que ela me viu quando eu ouvi um barulho e olhei subitamente para trás, deixando o fluffy aparecer. Resolvi sair logo dali então, e fui continuar com a minha meta, acabar com aqueles que fariam mal a Rin.

Chegando, eu vi o céu roxo, com uma nuvem negra e redonda em seu centro, trovões que não cessavam nunca, a terra estava deserta e cheia de corpos humanos espalhados pelo chão, até o rio local era vermelho.

De repente, um youkai de longos cabelos pretos e soltos orelhas também pretas de raposa em cima de sua cabeça vestindo uma roupa oriental (como a do Kurama em forma humana) preta e internamente verde musgo, era impossível não reconhece-lo. Era o filho legitimo daquele que eu havia matado há 40 anos atrás. E o cheiro que eu havia sentido perto de Rin era dele, isso com certeza não era uma boa notícia.

Bem vindo Sesshoumaru! Meu nome é Tmize, será nosso convidado de honra e já temos outros dois convidados que o esperam no salão principal.- Seu modo sarcástico que mencionar só não me deu mais raiva do que ele ter Rin como refém.

O que estamos esperando então?!- respondi no mesmo tom

**Okarinassai minna!!!**

**Esse cap não foi grande eu sei, mas eu não tinha muito o que falar... u.u Prometo um cap melhor na próxima, mas só se vocês comentarem.**

**Obrigada pelos últimos comentários!!!**

**Kissus**


	9. Mudança

Flashback

De repente, um youkai de longos cabelos pretos e soltos orelhas também pretas de raposa em cima de sua cabeça vestindo uma roupa oriental (como a do Kurama em forma humana) preta e internamente verde musgo, era impossível não reconhece-lo. Era o filho legitimo daquele que eu havia matado há 40 anos atrás. E o cheiro que eu havia sentido perto de Rin era dele, isso com certeza não era uma boa notícia.

Bem vindo Sesshoumaru! Meu nome é Tmize, será nosso convidado de honra e já temos outros dois convidados que o esperam no salão principal.- Seu modo sarcástico que mencionar só não me deu mais raiva do que ele ter Rin como refém.

O que estamos esperando então?!- respondi no mesmo tom

Flashback

Desejo profundo- Capítulo 9 – The Phanton Agony

Uma escada negra formou-se diante de mim, ele sumiu na frente indicando-me o caminho a todo o momento. Ao chegar no topo encontrei um castelo negro gigantesco onde na porta se encontravam outros quatro youkais. Três homens e uma mulher, os homens eram muito parecidos com Tmize.

Sesshoumaru, esses são meus irmãos, eu sou o mais velho logo depois vem Akira -Ele apontou para um youkai com cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros que iam até seus ombros.A cor interna de sua vestimenta era vermelho- Este é Hoku. –Apontou para um youkai de cabelos verdes presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos negros também. A cor interna de sua vestimenta era verde.- Sephiro – Apontou para um youkai de cabelos azuis e olhos ainda mais negros que os dos três irmãos, os olhos deste pareciam que invadiam a minha alma especulando todo o meu ser. A cor interna de sua vestimenta era azul.- E Rubih minha irmã mais nova -estendeu a mão para ele que a segurou. Seus cabelos eram prateados como os meus, presos em um rabo frouxo jogado em cima do ombro esquerdo e os olhos eram vermelhos vivos como uma chama no meio da noite. A cor interna de sua vestimenta era rosa claro.

Apesar de ter um rosto muito doce, Rubih é muito sarcástica com piadas picantes a todo instante. Ela segurou a minha mão e me levou a sala de estar, onde fiquei esperando Sephiro e Hoku voltarem com Rin e Jaken. Quando eles chegaram na sala não pude me conter fui logo em direção a Rin, mas Akira me segurou assim como Rubih.

Sesshoumaru?- Rin falou sem acreditar que me via

Rin...-falei olhando ainda para seu rosto, mas incapaz de continuar virei-me, evitando olha-la, eu não podia, ou melhor, não tinha coragem para encara-la depois de tudo que eu havia feito com ela.

Andei observando vocês esses dias e admito que a atitude do Sesshoumaru em protege-la foi muito nobre mocinha, mas parece que não funcionou não é mesmo Sesshoumaru -Tmize desviou o olhar de Rin para olhar-me derrotado, sendo segurado por seus irmãos, me senti acabado.

Hoku trouxe uma caixa estranha que logo depois formou imagens e eu estava nela.

Isso se chama televisão, é uma maravilha moderna, do tempo daquela humana que o seu irmão está apaixonado. Ela mostra imagens e foi com uma filmadora, outra maravilha moderna, que eu filmei tudo o que Kagura falou com você Sesshoumaru. Rin querida,... - Ele segurou o queixo de Rin. Tive vontade de esgana-lo naquele mesmo momento.- tenho certeza que vai apreciar o filme, e você também vai entender o por que Sesshoumaru fez o que fez com você.- Ele se virou para a televisão -O filme começou. Não se preocupe, Jaken está muito bem, apenas vejam o filme.- Ele e todos saíram da sala e apenas eu e Rin ficamos nela, assistindo.

Rin olhava incrédula todas as palavras que Kagura dizia, tudo o que eu falei com ela depois que Rin havia partido.

"_Aquela humana vai morrer por você e a mesma vai te levar a destruição."_

Sesshoumaru, é verdade? Por que fez tudo isso então?- Rin me olhou com os olhos marejados e logo os meus também ficaram, **os meus**!

Rin...eu jamais poderia te machucar, eu sabia que eles iriam atrás de você por isso quis que eles não te encontrassem ao meu lado. Talvez, falando tais coisas eles pensassem que você não seria um ponto fraco, mas não foi o que aconteceu e lamento por isso. –enxuguei os olhos antes que a primeira lágrima escorresse.

Você sabe que não me importaria com tanto que eu estivesse ao seu lado não é?!

Não é essa a questão. Não se sabe o que eles pretendem fazer, não são youkais burros como os outros, são mais evoluídos e é difícil descobrir o que pretendem com isso. Sabe Rin, quanto mais evoluído um youkai é mais perigoso ele se torna, não só por sua força, mas também porque ele passa a perceber que a dor física e a morte não são as únicas formas de tortura eficazes, e duvido que o que eles estejam planejando seria te matar, se fosse isso eles já teriam feito.

O que acha que pode acontecer? – Rin chegou mais perto de mim

Não sei, mas temo pelo pior.

Rin me abraçou com toda sua força, pude ouvir seus soluços abafados no meu kimono, mas que gritavam na minha alma. Fechei os olhos para não vê-la chorar, eu não sei como eu tinha me tornado tão sensível, mas garanto que tudo fora naturalmente. O homem frio que eu guardava não havia sumido, mas perto dela parecia nunca ter existido. Eu perdia a identidade, a essência, querendo ser apenas o que ela queria que eu fosse.

- Sesshy, eu te amo, e por mais penoso que seja o que nos aguarda que quero este momento.- Sentia os olhos dela queimando o meu kimono.

Eu me aproximei dela, esse momento talvez fosse o último! Eu queria aqueles lábios como jamais quis antes. Sentia uma certa voracidade nos olhos dela e nesse momento a desejei, mas a afastei de mim, negando todos os meus instintos, pois eu sabia que não tínhamos tempo, e como se eu tivesse previsto Tmize entrou na sala.

- Pelo visto já se entenderam não é?- Tmize sorriu com indignidade para mim.- Tenho mais convidados que os aguardam agora.

- Quem?- Rin exclamou de sobressalto

- Vocês verão.

-Cheguei na sala de jantar e nela encontrei Inuyasha e seus amigos.

- Sentem-se- Tmize ordenou

Sentei-me então ao lado de Inuyasha e ao meu lado sentou Rin, como se fosse provocação, Tmize sentou ao lado de minha preciosa.

- Ande logo e fale o que quer seu miserável!- Inuyasha esmurrou a mesa impaciente

- Kagome, fale-nos sobre sua era-Tmize ignorou a alteração de Inuyasha por completo

- Be...Bem. É muito divertido; não há youkais como por aqui. As pessoas trabalham e os menores estudam...

- Já é o suficiente.- Tmize voltou-se para Rin- Parece maravilhoso não?!

- Vamos explicar o que vamos fazer com vocês- Rubih se levantou e veio até mim e então sussurrou ao meu ouvido- É exatamente o que você está pensando. Vai ser uma pena perdê-lo.

- Todos terão uma nova vida na era de Kagome...- Tmize confirma minhas assombrações.

- Tmize, agora não a comida acaba de chegar.- Rubih diz voltando ao seu lugar

Eu adoraria poder relatar que a refeição foi ótima e que conseguimos fugir, mas nada disso, pelo contrário, a refeição não poderia ser mais indigesta. Todos estavam sentados e se entreolhavam constantemente. Rubih me olhava provocante enquanto lançava ríspidos olhares para Rin. Tmize acariciava o rosto e por muitas vezes eu quase lhe arranquei a mão fora por tal ousadia. Inuyasha fuzilava Tmize, mas não era a amada dele que estava sendo molestada bem na sua frente, e Tmize por sua vez ignorava a existência de Inuyasha.

Após acabada a refeição Tmize retomou a conversa.

- Como vocês já sabem, eu os mandarei para a era de Kagome. Lá vocês não terão youkais para matar nem mesmo o Naraku, olha que grande favor eu estou fazendo a vocês!- A ironia era tão mal articulada que dava nojo de ouvi-lo falar

- Qual é o seu objetivo com tudo isso?- O monge resolveu então falar

- Hahahahaha- Tmize soltou uma risada histérica.- Não está óbvio que foi a pedido de Naraku? Ele não quer essa humana intrometida como estorvo.- Apontou para Kagome.- Nem incompetentes atrás dele- Então ele olhou para todos nós.

- Mas o que isso implica para que você ameace a minha vida e a de Rin?- Perguntei sem pensar

- Ah! Uma boa pergunta a sua! Acontece que Naraku disse que eu poderia me divertir o quanto eu quisesse contanto que eu os eliminasse de seu caminho. Então eu resolvi me divertir. Agora olhem para aquele quadro, está é a maneira como organizarei as suas vidas.- todos nós viramos para olhar Kagome, você e Inuyasha serão namorados, mas Kikyou continuará sendo um empecilho...

- Mas Kikyou não está aqui.- Inuyasha olha para os lados

- Ela já está na outra era- Hoku

**C-O-N-T-I-N-U-A. . .**

**Okarinassai minna!!**

**Me desculpem por acabar a fic por aqui, mas eh que por algum motivo do além sempre que eu escrevo a frase seguinte o word trava, dando-me problemas para continuar. Parece que ele quer que eu os deixe no suspense hahaha**

**Gomen também pela minha demora a postar, mas isso já está acontecendo a muito tempo, e eu tive que salvar essa arquivo em outro editor e repassá-lo para cá, o pior foi repassar demorei pke fikei com preguiça ''**

**Bem as provas começaram então eu não sei quando eu finalmente postarei o próximo capítulo, mas tentarei o possível, se a preguiça não voltar...**

**Bem é só, Kissus**

**Jane**

**Mizu-sama**

Sephirois captura-la para os lados

vidashoodivertir o quanto eu quimize por sua vez ignorava a existe


End file.
